


Netflix and Chill (Or...not)

by LesbianArsenal



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Bonding, Fix-It, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Lian - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Past Roy/Jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: Dick has finally taken a night off with Roy; Lian is being babysat, the movies are chosen, the city is taken care of. That is, until a certain Robin calls for some emergency help. How can Dick say no?OR:My self-induglent rewrite of Nightwing 43.





	Netflix and Chill (Or...not)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to this! Where canon doesn't matter and self-indulgence runs free.  
> (This is literally a re-write of Nightwing 43...I tried to make it so that you don't need the context of the issue to read, but let me know how I did with that lol.)  
> (Also, the canon divergence is basically: Dick and Roy are already together, Roy has Lian, the Titans aren't broken up, and Damian has a slightly different set of Teen Titans.)  
> Enjoy.

_Here’s where I’m at in life: before last week, I thought Netflix and Chill was the name of a new café in Blüdhaven._ _I really don’t get out that much. Or, well, in, I guess. And it’s not like Roy and I got together like normal people. Our dates usually consist of either making Lian dinner before passing out or punching bad guys on a Blüdhaven rooftop._

_Tonight though? Tonight is our night to do some Netflixing and chilling…or whatever. Donna and Kory offered to take Lian for the night, and so we’ve decided to leave Blüdhaven to the wolves tonight. Or, well, to the police I guess. They should be fine for one night without Nightwing or Arsenal. I’m sure Svoboda will actually welcome the quiet. Besides, Wally said he’d try to keep an eye out if anything major happened._

“You’ve got an advanced degree in forensics, but you can’t figure out the Xbox?” Roy’s voice shattered Dick’s thoughts. It was a welcome shattering. He looked over his shoulder at the couch and smiled when he saw Roy. His worry about the city seemed to melt away. It always did when he saw his face, and that fact only caused his worry to come back about half the time.

“It’s not my fault you hooked it up weird,” Dick shot back, but his voice was too fond. He knew Roy could sense it when his grin widened instead of disappearing in a serious façade.

“I didn’t even need a fancy degree to it either.”

Roy’s smirk could melt anyone’s heart, Dick was sure of that in that moment. Dick set the Xbox down on the tv stand and made a show of stepping over the coffee table. He didn’t have to try too hard not to knock over the precariously stacked takeout boxes; he could be graceful even in domestic life.

When Dick got to the couch, he snaked his legs around Roy’s outstretched ones.

“Are we skipping the Netflix part of ‘Netflix and Chill’?” Roy’s voice was like a low hum, Dick was sure he could feel it in his chest more than hear it.

“Mhm,” Dick answered. He cupped his hands around Roy’s face and almost got lost in the green irises in front of him, but Roy brought his hands around Dick’s hips and he was brought back to the task at hand. He leaned forward and captured Roy’s lips.

Roy’s lips were slightly chapped, but oh-so-pliant. Dick felt a hand snake under his shirt and he brought his hips down slightly at the motion. Roy’s mouth fell open with a slight groan and Dick took full advantage. Dick was half-way through licking into Roy’s mouth when he heard his phone vibrate on the coffee table.

“Don’t answer,” Roy spoke against Dick’s now still mouth.

“But what if it’s Damian.”

“It probably is Damian, and he probably wants you to suit up,” Roy spoke between the kisses he pressed into Dick’s neck.

 _And what if the roles were reversed and it was Lian_. The thought stayed firmly planted in Dick’s mind, though. He didn’t feel like ruining the night with a fight about using guilt to win arguments. He leaned into Roy’s mouth on his throat as the phone ceased its buzzing. Dick caught Roy’s lips again just as his phone started buzzing again.

“Dick, please,” Roy pleaded. It didn’t do any good though, as Dick leaned all the way back to pluck the phone off the coffee table.

“Hey there, Damian,” Dick answered the phone as he sat back up. Roy rolled his eyes at him and grabbed Dick’s free hand. He put it under his shirt.

“The League? Really? In Gotham?” Dick was trying to pay attention to what Damian was saying, but Roy was running his teeth along his collarbone and guiding Dick’s hand lower and lower.

“The Red Terror? No, it’s not made up.”

“Tell him you got your hands full,” Roy whispered. Dick pried his hand out of Roy’s grip and lightly pushed Roy’s face away from his shoulder.

“What? Of course, I’m listening to you, Damian,” Dick glared slightly at Roy, “No, it’s just Roy. Yes, you were interrupting. Stop, stop. We’ll be there in thirty okay?”

Roy slumped into the couch, defeated, as soon as he had heard the word ‘we’.

“Yes we. No complaining, you want my help or not? That’s what I thought.”

Dick ended the call and threw the phone onto the couch. Roy was pouting at him. Dick thought he looked a little ridiculous, but the effect was still the same.

“What about our night off? It’s been ages!” Roy groaned.

“Well, it can still be a date, right?” Dick leaned his arms against Roy’s chest and set his head on Roy’s shoulder. “I mean, what’s romance without a little crime-fighting and global espionage?”

“Oh yeah, romance is high-tailing it into Gotham at eleven o’clock at night to go toe to toe with the League of Assassins.”

“Just like old times,” Dick smirked. He left a peck on Roy’s cheek and got up to put on his suit. He heard Roy groan in protest before he heard the footsteps following him to the bedroom. Dick put a hand on Roy’s chest to stop him when he reached the door.

“What, am I not allowed to see you change, suddenly?”

Dick tossed Roy his costume and pushed him gently before shutting the door.

“I told Damian thirty minutes and I intend to keep my word!”

Roy snorted, but the shuffling that he heard from the other side of the door told Dick that he was right.

//

“You know, you shouldn’t complain so much,” Dick said into the comms as their bikes sped through the Gotham streets.

“Oh, because why? _Batman_ would say something like,” Roy lowered his voice into a growl, “People like us don’t get time off. Donning a mask isn’t a job, it’s a way of life.”

“Please stop,” Dick pleaded as he tried not to let his amusement show in his voice.

Roy did not stop. “Interpersonal relationships are better when you’re both in costume, anyway. Like-”

“If you finish that sentence I promise we will never, ever, attempt to have a night off together again.”

Roy chuckled into the comms and Dick shook his head. His tracker beeped and he motioned for Roy to pull off to the side. They threw a cover over their bikes and Roy shot a grappling arrow up to the roof of one of the buildings. He motioned for Dick to join him as he tugged at the cable. Dick rolled his eyes and motioned to his own grappler. 

“Aw, come on, live a little,” Roy said, pulling at the cable again. “It’s plenty strong for us both.”

Dick folded his arms in defiance, even if he knew he was going to fold. Roy’s face was too sincere, even under his mask. “It’s not the strength of the cable I’m worried about, Arsenal.”

“Look, if we can’t have the night to ourselves, we can at least have a little bit of fun.”

Dick thought about it for a moment. Usually, his want to keep on-mission would override anything else, but his mind was still lingering on the recent memories of their couch and Roy’s lips on his. _I don’t want to be Bruce. I don’t want to be Batman._ The thought rang through his mind. His memories of donning the heavy cowl sent a shiver down his spine. He already wasn’t Bruce. Bruce would have never hesitated to answer a call for help.

In that moment, Dick felt selfish. He felt selfish for wanting it all. For wanting to be more than what Bruce was. He wanted his good times to be more than that beer he had one time. He wanted his life to be Nightwing, to be the Titans, to be Roy and Lian. And Damian.

The thought of Damian snapped him out of his momentary stupor. Bruce was right about one thing: you become a certain kind of hero and someone will always need you. Damian did need them, but maybe he could still do a few things on his own terms.

“Fine,” Dick said, smirking as he fastened his arms around Roy’s broad shoulders. Roy smirked and secured his own arm around Dick’s waist as he released the catch and they flew towards the top of the building.

Dick had soared through the Gotham night more than a thousand times before, but nothing made his heart soar like Roy. They landed on the roof and Dick took a quick moment to press a soft kiss to the corner of Roy’s mouth. Roy looked ready to pull him back for more, but Dick turned quickly and sprinted to the edge of the building before leaping off. He suppressed the child-like giggle that threatened to spill out of him.

Roy followed him across the rooftops as best he could, sometimes opting to grapple instead of leap. Roy was more agile than he let on. It reminded Dick of a simpler time, when they were teenagers. Roy would always try to keep up with Dick out of competition. Dick smiled at the memory. Even if those teenage years went by too fast, he would always be glad for the time that came after. When the competitive spirit revealed itself to be something a little deeper.

Dick finally saw Damian on the streets below. He halted his movements and motioned to the ground so that Roy would stop as well. Dick gave a few more hand motions to indicate to Roy how they would proceed. Roy nodded and readied an arrow as Dick jumped down to the street below.

“Way to be alert, ninjas!” Dick yelled as he slammed each of his boots into one of the red-cloaked figures. He easily took down two more and could see the arrows flying past him as he went. As he slammed one of his escrima into an assassin, he noticed Roy swoop down and take one out beside him.

“You know, I didn’t ask you here just so you could show off, _Nightwing_ ,” Damian grunted from behind him. Dick turned and noticed the assassin pinned under Damian’s boots.

“What about me, can I show off?” Roy asked as he leaned down to pick up an arrow.

“I didn’t ask you here at all,” Damian said. He puffed his chest a little and crossed his arms. Dick could see his thirteen-year-old brother under the tightly-wound-assassin-Robin veneer.

“Oh, hey guys, thanks for answering my call on your night off and coming to help, I really appreciate it,” Dick said in a slightly higher voice. Damian looked affronted at the suggestion that his voice sounded like that, but Dick continued in his more usual tone, “No problem, Robin, I’m so glad we have this relationship built on mutual appreciation and understanding.”

“It’s like you don’t know me at all,” Damain scoffed.

“Oh no, he does, it’s just wishful thinking on his part,” Roy laughed.

Damian glared a little petulantly at Roy. Dick rolled his eyes a little, but he knew that Damian didn’t _actually_ dislike Roy. A little jealous of the extra time Dick was spending with Roy instead of Damian? Now that was entirely possible. A little bit of teenage boy posturing? Definitely possible. And since Roy had practically written the book on teenage boy posturing, and since Dick had known Damian for three years already, he knew all the tells.

“I thought it would just be you and me. This one will just get in the way,” Damian said, pointing his thumb at Roy.

“Oh, and I’m sure the kid won’t slow us down at all,” Roy prodded back.

For two people who couldn’t be more different, they really were somehow the same.

“Okay, let’s focus here. Why are we here?” Dick asked, stepping in before Roy fueled Damian’s fire any more. “What’s going on, exactly?”

“We need to stop the League of Assassins. I always keep track of where they’re operating from. Red Arrow and Kid Flash had stumbled on some plans for a super-weapon on a mission, but I traced it here,” Damian explained. “I don’t know if they’re related, but I have a hunch they are.”

“If your teammates helped you find out what the League was doing, why didn’t you bring them? Or any of the Teen Titans?” Dick asked.

Damian scowled at the ground. “They both have to study for exams and their _guardians_ told them no Teen Titans business. I can’t believe I have to work with _children_.”

“Robin, you _are-_ ”

“Robin, get down!” Roy yelled, cutting Dick off. Roy quickly slammed into Damian and loosened a shock arrow into the assassin that had tried to get the drop on him. “You okay?”

“Of course I am!” Damian shrieked, “I would have moved in time, I saw him.”

“No, you didn’t, and that’s okay. That’s why you called for back-up, right?” Roy asked, shooting off another arrow.

“I didn’t call _you_.”

“Please argue about this later!” Dick yelled as he punched an assassin in the gut. As much as he enjoyed watching Roy slip into father-mode in the field, this was definitely a conversation that could wait. “Listen, that boat docked up ahead, that’s the one you were talking about earlier, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Damian said as his palm impacted one of the assassin’s faces with a crunch.

“Great, we’ll work our way there,” Dick yelled as his feet hit the assassin’s chest in front of him. He used the momentum to vault himself up to the docking stairs.

Damian was already climbing. Dick caught glimpses of Damian ducking behind an assassin as an arrow found its way to the red-cloaked man. As much as Damian liked to bemoan working with Roy, it looked like he was more than comfortable with an archer on his team. Even if Emiko and Roy’s styles were very different, Dick felt a lot of pride in his little brother for adapting to the differences so fluidly.

“Boys, boys, in that much of a rush to see me?”

Dick snapped his head to look at the source of the voice. When his eyes met Jade’s, he felt his heart freeze in his chest.

“Cheshire?!” Roy’s face was pulled into mix of surprise and…something Dick could only describe as anguish. Dick could feel that cold in his chest worsen.

Jade’s eyes met Roy’s, and it might have been only a trick of the light or maybe Dick’s jealousy getting the best of him but, she hesitated.

“You’re working with the League now?” Damian asked, breaking the silent tension that had settled over the scene.

“Time to go,” Jade called behind her. A few of the assassins in her, apparent, charge threw down a few smoke bombs as they ran.

“This is really going great, I’m so glad I made it out for this,” Dick groaned as the cloud of smoke dissipated.

“I didn’t know she was working with the League,” Damian said. Dick figured his tone must have given him away, as Damian’s words had a slightly soft and apologetic lilt to them.

“Well maybe you should divulge everything you _do_ know,” Dick snapped. He regretted it immediately after it left his mouth, but Dick had never learned the trick of how to put words back in your head.

“Well maybe if you had listened to everything I was saying on the phone before,” Damian spat.

Damian looked away from Dick and Roy placed a hand on his shoulder. Damian didn’t shrug it off, but Roy barely gave him time to as he plucked it from his shoulder and made his way over to Dick. Roy placed his hands on Dick’s shoulders and gently pressed his thumbs into his collarbones. Dick knew this move well; it was their way of trying to get the other to release the tension they were holding.

Dick let out a breath and tried to relax his shoulders. “I’m sorry,” he directed it at Damian, but it was as much for Roy as Damian. “I shouldn’t have snapped.”

Damian clicked his tongue against the roof of mouth. It was as much of an acceptance as he would give right now.

“Are you going to be alright going against Cheshire?” Dick asked. He stared into the red and white mask in front of him, wishing he could see the true emotions playing in Roy’s green eyes.

“Are you?” Roy asked. The movement of his domino suggested that he was raising an eyebrow beneath it.

“Of course,” Dick said. He placed a hand on Roy’s and wished that he could feel the rough skin hiding beneath the two layers of material.

“Why would she give up the boat so easily?” Damian asked, schooling his features once again.

Roy dropped his hands from Dick’s shoulders and put one on his chin. “That’s a good question.”

Dick looked out over the railing of the ship, past the harbor and into the city. He tried to get himself back into the mission mindset. He racked his brain for possibilities.

“There’s probably nothing here, we’d only be wasting our time searching the ship,” Dick said.

“A decoy? _Tt_ , a classic League move,” Damian said.

“Yeah, but what are they distracting you from?” As soon as the words left Dick’s mouth, a violent beam of green energy shot out from the city skyline. A crackling boom echoed through the city.

“What the hell?” Roy yelled over the sound as he braced himself.

“Damian, what does the weapon do?” Dick asked hurriedly.

“Wally said something about how it would deplete oxygen levels by forcing chemicals into the air. Basically, causing everyone to breathe in toxic levels of nitrogen. It’ll make the air unbreathable in approximately one hour.”

“Forcing people to evacuate, and quickly,” Roy added.

“So only the strong survive…that’s why you thought they were connected,” Dick said. Damian nodded. “That’s good thinking, Robin.”

“I should have realized the boat was a decoy,” Damian said, his voice filled with a little anger, but Dick knew it was probably directed at himself.

“It’s okay, we still have time to make this right,” Dick said, “Where could they be holding this weapon?”

“Something as big as that? It probably needs a huge amount of energy,” Roy said.

Dick looked across the Gotham skyline for a moment. “Like Gotham Labs?”

“Where they keep the minicollider? Oh yeah, that’d do it.”

“Alright, you think you could shut it down if we buy you the time?” Dick asked. He started running towards where they had stashed their bikes. Damian and Roy followed closely.

“I don’t know the first thing about it, but maybe?”

“Give me a moment, I can send you the plans,” Damian said, hastily typing something into the computer in his suit’s arm. “Will you be able to read and drive?”

“Was that concern?” Dick could hear the smirk in Roy’s voice without seeing it.

“Shut-up,” Damian quickly shot back.

“Damian, you take my bike, I’ll take Roy on the back of his. You think seven minutes is enough time to study those plans?”

“It better be,” Roy said.

//

Dick didn’t have the time or separate brain power to devote to enjoying the feeling of Roy’s arms wrapped around him when they made their way to Gotham Labs. He had been too busy planning with Damian and hoping that his boyfriend was truly the engineering whiz he thought he was.

Dick and Damian took out the first few guards no problem as Roy brought up the rear. Arrows flew left and right as Dick threw his escrima and Damian threw punches. They didn’t have the time to be as subtle as Dick may have preferred. As a shock arrow stopped one of the assassins in his tracks just two feet behind Dick, Damian declared it clear.

“Thanks for the save,” Dick smirked as they ran through the complex.

“Anytime,” Roy purred back.

“All right, you two can quit it with that, there will be time for you to be gross-” Damian’s words became a labored grunt as he stumbled.

Dick rushed up to his side. “Robin, what’s wrong?” Damian never stumbled.

“Getting…a little…hard to breathe…that’s all,” Damian huffed out.

“It’s the nitrogen,” Roy provided, “The machine is asphyxiating us as we speak. Not quite to lethal levels, yet, but for smaller lungs it may take less than an hour to become completely potent.”

“We better work fast, then,” Dick said, “You figure out how to destroy it?”

“Well, that’s sort of the problem,” Roy explained, “If we destroy it, it causes a giant explosion of unstable energy. I assume we don’t want that.”

“No, I would say not,” Damian said, as dead pan as possible while trying to even out his breathing.

 “But, if I could get the collider running, I think I might be able to overload the battery, and, this is just a theory, that would shut the whole thing down.”

“Wow, you really are a genius,” Dick said.

“Please flirt _after_ we’re not all about to die,” Damian groaned. “Unprofessional.”

“Right, what do you need me to do?”

“I need a distraction, so I can get the collider operational.”

“One distraction, coming right up,” Dick said as he leapt down into the crowd of, admittedly inattentive, guards. “Hello, everyone, good to see you this evening.”

The assassins all brandished their weapons but seemed to be waiting for something. That something made her way through the sea of red.

“Well, well! Look who figured it out. You really are the world’s _second_ greatest detective, aren’t you? Batman probably would have been here sooner.”

Dick felt his blood pump through his veins, but he tried not to let the words affect him. Hopefully, Damian was helping Roy get down to the console unseen.

“And where’s my little…Roy Toy?”

Dick bit down hard and felt his teeth grind together. “Guess that’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“Oh, well in that case, good news! I do love a good mystery,” Jade raised her hand and the people surrounding her raised their blades, “But do be warned, I’m a bit hands-on in my deduction.”

The assassins sprang to life and Dick had less than a moment to block three different attacks. His motions were automatic, his training and experience was a part of him that never turned off.

“Aww, come on guys, we all know how this ends.”

Elbow, knee, left hook, elbow, right kick, headbutt.

“The lackeys get owned-,” Dick was cut off from his practiced dance by a swift kick in the stomach. He hadn’t seen it coming; Jade had been too quick, there had been too many people in his peripherals, his breath was getting more and more labored.

“Poor, little Boy Wonder,” Jade taunted as Dick collapsed on the ground. Dick knew she was baiting him. “Maybe your little bird should have called someone more experienced to help.”

“Oh, you’re just going for all the low blows today, aren’t you?”

“I could get lower, if you wanted,” Jade crouched down to eye level and her grin was, well, Dick would just say her code-name was fitting to a T. Luckily, Dick didn’t have to hear whatever vitriol Jade had thought up for him, because the loud whir of the collider stopped her.

Her head snapped over to the control panel where Roy gave a half salute.

“Arsenal!” Jade seethed, “I really wish you hadn’t done that.”

“Well, I can’t think of the last time I’ve done something you have wished for,” Roy said as he quickly picked off the assassins running up to him. Robin took the opportunity to jump down from the walkway and help fend more of them off.

This, however, left Jade with her full attention on Dick. Dick had been reaching for his fallen escrima sticks, but Jade let out a roar and gave a swift kick to his chest. Dick was flat on his back. They struggled for a moment and Dick could hear Roy and Damian speaking about something. Even with their voices in his ear, the blood was pumping almost too loudly for him to hear anything else. Something about the collider…something about…critical mass…

He managed to get Jade on her back only for her to flip him again and pin him under her, his grip on her blade the only thing keeping it from plunging into his throat.

“Hey ‘Wing! We’ve gotta get out of here! And quick! Like, now!” Roy’s voice was plain as day, echoing through the lab.

“You hear that? You hear the defeat in his voice? The desperation?” Jade pushed her blade closer and Dick grunted with the effort it was taking to keep her at bay. He could feel the blade start to wear through his armored gloves. “You’re going to let him down. You don’t have what it takes to _protect_ what you love.”

Dick knew that she had moved on from her petty taunts about his mentor and onto the things they truly had quarrel about. Roy. Lian. The fact that he was living the life that a part of Jade desperately wanted to be living. He hated the guilt that thought brought him sometimes. Hated that every time he saw her, he doubted what he and Roy had. Hated that he felt a jealousy towards this woman.

But, when it came down to moments like this, he hated the idea of what Jade had put both Roy and Lian through more.

“I’m sure you think that’s true, but here’s the thing,” Dick smiled and shifted his weight slightly, “Under no circumstances will I _ever_ allow _anyone_ to hurt the people I care about.” Dick used the leverage he had on Jade’s sword to move her just enough to be able to land a kick to her stomach, and a second kick to send her flying.

Dick winced as he watched her hit the energy stream. He watched her drop to the ground and groan.

“Nightwing!” Roy yelled.

Dick quickly rolled himself up off the floor and ran towards the collider. He started pulling out the power source before he could even think about what this could mean.

“Listen, we’ve got one shot at making it out of this, okay? Make it count.” Dick was running on pure adrenaline as he yanked the battery out and threw it as hard as he could towards the open ceiling. At least a thousand images flashed through his mind as he watched the battery fly into the night sky.

Damian putting on the Robin suit for the first time. Bruce playing soccer with him when he was a kid. Clark putting him on his shoulders. Alfred helping him figure out his mother’s lemon bread recipe on his ninth birthday. The Titans getting together to barbecue. Lian’s smile as she handed him a flower to put in his hair. Roy’s arms around him as he slept.

Dick felt like he should be used to seeing his life flash before his eyes at this point. And he was, maybe. Because this didn’t feel like a goodbye to these memories, it felt like a reminder of what he was living for. And right now, as he watched a red-shafted arrow fly through the center of the battery, he knew he put his life in the right hands.

The explosion was loud. The three of them stood and looked up at the bright green rings of energy as they faded.

“Holy shit, you made the shot,” Damian breathed out.

“Yeah, I didn’t make a career out of missing,” Roy laughed.

“Could have fooled me, I watched at least three arrows miss their marks during that last fight.”

“I’m gonna make you help me collect a lot more than three arrows, you menace.”

Dick looked over at the two as they continued to playfully bicker back and forth. He had really let his emotions get the better of him on this mission. He had hastily agreed to a mission he didn’t get a full brief on, just because he wanted to get it over with faster. He had snapped at Damian. He had let jealousy take him over. He had maybe gone a step too far in taking down Jade…

“Wait, where did Cheshire go?” Dick asked, looking around the lab after he didn’t find her where she had fallen.

“Off to lick her wounds, probably,” Damian said.

“Was that a pun?” Roy asked.

“You tell no one.”

Roy walked over to Dick and put a hand on his shoulder. Dick felt the familiar weight and let out a long breath. He tried not to let Jade’s words and his own insecurities weigh him down right now. Sure, Bruce probably would have handled things differently, but he _wasn’t_ Bruce.

“Pretty good family team-up, wouldn’t you say?” Roy asked, rubbing a small circle into Dick’s collarbone.

Damian sputtered at the implication that they were a family and Dick found his voice so that he could laugh.

“Oh, don’t act so high and mighty,” Roy laughed, “I know you miss Dick. I’m sorry for stealing his time from you.”

Damian sighed and folded his arms. “Well, if the compromise is that I have to see your face as well as my brother’s…I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“And…” Damian paused, and it looked like he was having a hard time getting the words out, “Thank-you, both. I wouldn’t have been able to do this alone.”

“Any time,” Dick said, walking over to Damian to give him a fist-bump, “Even if I know your story about your teammates being unavailable was a lie.”

“What? You couldn’t possibly have known that. Wait…”

“Ah, you just admitted it, didn’t you?” Dick laughed. “I had a hunch.”

Damian looked at the ground and folded his arms. Dick smiled and walked over to put a hand on Damian’s shoulder.

“Hey, the day is saved, and we still have a night off,” Dick looked over at Roy and made an apologetic face before continuing, “What do you say you come over and we can watch a movie?”

Damian’s face showed his true excitement for only a second before falling into a scowl. “I wouldn’t want to, _ahem_ , intrude.”

“No intrusion, Damian,” Roy said, “Besides, you get to watch Dick over here struggle with how to turn on an Xbox.”

“I wasn’t struggling to turn it on, _you_ hooked it up weird and there’s about four remotes for a job that should only take _one_ ,” Dick said defensively. Roy just chuckled in response and sent an amused look towards Damian.

“Fine, one movie, but I get to choose,” Damian gave in.

As they made their way back to the bikes, and then back to where Damian had stashed his own, Dick couldn’t help but smile the whole time. Sure, he was giving his night alone with Roy up, but any time he spent with Roy was special. And Damian needed some time off as well.

Once they were settled into the couch, Dick felt happy. With Roy’s arm around him and Damian’s feet digging into his side, the only thing they were missing was Lian. Dick had been tempted to go get her from Donna’s, but Roy told him not to wake her.

“Besides,” He had said, “We can do this again, with her, any time.”

Dick had smiled at the words, just as he smiled now. As the opening credits began, Dick felt happier and more relaxed than he had in a long time. Maybe ‘Netflix and Chill’ had more than one meaning after all.


End file.
